Rainheart's Prophecy
Leader / Leader: ☀'Leader / Leader:' - STAR LYNX / LYNXSTAR : Large brown tabby golden amber eyes. Lieutenant / Deputy: - MANTLE Tojo / GORSEPELT : dark gray cat with light belly. Azure eyes. "Apprentice: Claw SPARROW / SPARROWPAW Healer / Medicine cat: - LEAF NIGHT / NIGHTLEAF : Gata almost entirely black except for some oranges, yellow and white spots.Amber eyes. Warriors / Warriors: - FALCON CLAW / FALCONCLAW : jocular and experienced warrior green-eyed black and white. "Apprentice: ZARPA BLACK / Blackpaw - ' Foxtale: ' funny young warrior with reddish legs and tail tip white and green eyes. - feather cloak / FEATHERPELT : Beautiful long haired cat dark gray and pale green eyes. - DARK STORM / Darkstorm : dark brindle dark blue eyes. "Apprentice: ZARPA LIGHT / LIGHTPAW - COAT OF CLOUD / CLOUDFUR : cat fluffy and thick white coat and amber eyes. - LILY BLUE / BLUELILY : light blue cat thin silver gray eyes. - RED / REDFUR COAT : Huge dark reddish brown cat with orange legs and dark eyes. "Apprentice: ZARPA ICE / ICEPAW - FLYING EAGLE / EAGLEFLIGHT : brindle brown chest, tip of tail and white paws and amber eyes. "Apprentice: ZARPA Rain / RAINPAW Trainees / Apprentices: - ZARPA LIGHT / LIGHTPAW : white cat with claws gray and pale yellow eyes. - ZARPA Rain / RAINPAW : blue-black cat and gray dark blue eyes. - Claw SPARROW / SPARROWPAW : brown kitten with tabby markings are darker and pale yellow eyes. - ZARPA BLACK / Blackpaw : black cat with green eyes and white muzzle. - SAILS ICE / ICEPAW : I slender gray and white tabby with light blue eyes. Queens / Queens: - FLOWER BROWN / DUNFLOWER : brown cat with green eyes. »Cubs / kits : SMALL COAL / COALKIT , SMALL COBRIZA / COPPERKIT ''' ''' - dappled ALA / DAPPLEDWING : Beautiful mottled gray cat dark gray. Orange brown eyes. »Cubs / kits : SMALL SPEED / SwiftKit , small pebble / PEBBLEKIT , small sun / SUNKIT ''' ''' Veterans / Elders: ''' ''' - YELLOW EYES / YELLOWEYES : the oldest cat clan, patched coat white, orange and black and bright yellow eyes. - EAR SPOTTED / STAINEDEAR : white male except for the brown spot on his left ear. Dark green eyes. - ' COLA OAK / ILEXTAIL': pale gray green cat eyes. Pale green eyes . It was absolutely freezing. The cat's breath is transformed into steam quickly, forming puffs of vapor that the wind was carrying. Weak snow fall that threatened to become furious at any moment, and the dark blue coat feline was covered with frost. She had huddled against the wall of the barn for shelter, and from his position looked bright and frozen lake surface, and, closer, the reeds of the shore and the Big Island presiding night from the center of the landscape . The stars were hidden behind the thick clouds loaded with snow, and even those without faith cat was unable to sense that something terrible was about to happen, despite all seemed quiet. He sat as he could against the wall of the barn, and looked fondly belly again. As if in answer, the unborn kittens that kept inside were removed, and she could almost imagine that meowed struggling to be born. "Yes," he thought, and took a quick lick on the side, "Next time we meet, if they are strong enough, I can present to their children." She was sure that her partner would be so proud of those puppies, even though the dark legacy with which loaded. It would not be easy to bring up their children, but knew he could protect them from anything, and give his life to save his. Even the father of the creatures was unable to leave his own even to share with her the life of her cubs, would come later. They had always gone ahead, knowing the difficulties they faced. But that night was late, and that worried her. He never before had more than a few minutes late to your appointment, and this time they must have found before nightfall. Now the moon is reflected at times on the frozen lake, when dense clouds covered the sky is permitted, and no sign of her beloved. Concern was growing inside her, and began to prevent him from thinking about anything else. Maybe that does not give importance to the first twinges of pain that flowed from inside, and just try to accommodate better in his little shelter. I knew I should not have been admitted in the blizzard with so advanced pregnancy, but so long ago that he saw his partner was not able to miss the appointment. It had slipped secretly and had covered his tracks as best he could to make sure no one was following her. It was not the first time he did, and yet had a very bad feeling at the time. "Everything will be okay it," mechanically repeating itself. "Everything will be fine, everything will be fine, everything will be ..." And then the pain exploded inside, pulling the cat howling in agony. He clawed at the frost heaving earth and alarmed by the sudden whiplash of pain, but this did not stop a second and longer twinge that made her feel like she was splitting in two. It followed a lengthy third, then a fourth eternal. He was disoriented, lost, frightened, as pain tearing up like a thousand sharp claws and his blue eyes searching frantically help that would not come.Saw, tears emborronándole the look, the pool of blood, growing, flowing from it and crimson stained the snow. "No ... no, no, no, no," he managed to sketch in his mind. He tried to rise, but a new whiplash from inside the red snow fell down on his own blood. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. "Not yet ... not yet, it's too soon! '. She had grown up surrounded by cats, and knew what childbirth; He knew that under conditions such as those with pain, it was almost impossible for the mother and the cubs survive. Your puppy could not now come into the world under a blizzard and many days ahead of schedule! Digging claws into the earth, he endured a new flash of agony that seemed to last as long as all of the above together. She cried, and their cry could be heard throughout the territory of the lake, and made her shiver cats of stars.She begged her cries for help and for their children, the only response furious wind in his ears. And you never know if that hell lasted minutes, hours or days, because everything looked dark when he opened his eyes one last time and saw them. They had no strength. He closed his eyes and cried until she was too weak to breathe. Puppies, oblivious to what had just happened, mewing for food. or food. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress